Memory
by RenaYumi
Summary: [oneshot] yxu Just incase you ever forget how much he loves you.


**Memory**

The gang was setting up in the gym, getting ready for a sound check and rehearsal. The band was giving a performance later that night. Aelita watched with interest as they set up various sound equipment. Ulrich seemed to be sulking and Yumi seemed to be avoiding all eye contact with everyone. There must have been another fight, the thought was mutual for everyone. There was an eerie silence, well any silence was eerie when it came to them.

"Alright guys. What song should we practice first?" Odd said hooking up the microphone. Ulrich glanced over his shoulder at Yumi. She didn't look back at him and stayed silent. Aelita and Jeremy exchanged a look and sighed. Nicolas rolled his eye and sat down next to his drums.

"let's do the last one we ran through last practice," Ulrich said grabbing another microphone. Yumi's face softened and she glanced quickly at him taking the mic from Odd. Jeremy took a seat off stage to watch. Aelita stood behind the stage giggling. Yumi took a breath and started with the music.

_**This may never start **_

_**We could fall apart **_

Ulrich grinned and came in.

_**And I'd be your memory **_

Yumi tried to shake her thoughts as she sang the next lines

_**Lost your sense of fear **_

_**Feelings insincere **_

Ulrich:

_**Can I be your memory? **_

_**So get back, back, back to where we lasted **_

_**Just like I imagined **_

Yumi:

_**I could never feel this way **_

_**So get back, back, back to the disaster **_

Ulrich:

_**My heart's beating faster **_

_**Holding on to feel the same **_

Yumi:

_**This may never start **_

_**I'll tear us apart **_

_**Can I be your enemy?**_

_**Losing half a year **_

_**Waiting for you here **_

Ulrich:

_**I'd be your anything **_

_**So get back, back, back to where we lasted **_

_**Just like I imagine **_

Yumi:

_**I could never feel this way**_

_**So get back, back, back to the disaster **_

Ulrich:

_**My heart's beating faster **_

_**Holding on to feel the same **_

Yumi:

_**This may never start **_

Ulrich:

_**Tearin' out my heart **_

_**I'd be your memory **_

Yumi

_**Lost your sense of fear **_

_**Feelings disappear **_

Ulrich:

_**Can I be your memory? **_

_**So get back, back, back to where we lasted **_

_**Just like I imagined **_

Yumi:

_**I could never feel this way **_

_**So get back, back, back to the disaster **_

Ulrich:

_**My heart's beating faster **_

_**Holding on to feel the same **_

Yumi:

_**Lost your sense of fear **_

_**Feelings insincere **_

Ulrich:

_**Can I be Your memory?**_

The band played out the instrumental and Yumi felt her reason slipping away. Aelita started her dancer routine in front of the stage as soon the lyrics ended and the instrumental began. Jeremy grinned as she tried not to giggle while doing a spin. Yumi was suppose to join her in the last part but missed her cue in the music and Aelita finished without her.

"that was great you guys!" Odd cheered.

"I thought you were dancing though Yumi."

"I forgot."

"Don't forget tonight," Aelita instructed. Yumi faked a smile.

"Ulrich can we talk?" she asked. He nodded.

"we can finish the set up." Odd gave his friends a thumbs up. Ulrich and Yumi headed towards the gym doors.

"What was that about?" Yumi snapped.

"if you refuse to have this argument in words then-"

"this is not an argument!"

"then why the tone?"

'silence'

"Yumi-"

"Please don't."

"I have to." She looked at him.

"Why?"

"If I don't I'll regret it for the rest of my life. I know your scared, truth, I am too. I just…"

"Ulrich, I don't want to lose you if we're wrong."

"Yumi," He took a step closer to her putting his hands on her shoulders. She looked back at him, eyes on the verge of tears.

"Please.." Her voice trembled.

"What do I have to do to prove to you that it will be ok?" He asked.

"Promise me," she whispered, tears clouding her eyes.

"Yumi, I'd promise you anything. Trust me?" she opened her mouth to respond, but nothing came. She closed her eyes, biting back tears. After what seemed an eternity, she nodded.

"I've never trusted anyone in my life more than you Ulrich," her voice was quiet and cracked. As she opened her eyes she smiled at him.

"I just don't know if I trust myself Ulrich." And then he kissed her. She froze and a million things rushed through her mind. He had his answer as she kissed him back.

"I trust you," Ulrich whispered when they parted.

"You're my friend, my teammate. And I trust you with my life," he looked her in the eye as a flood of relief spread to them.

"And your heart?" she asked.

"Yours to break into as many pieces as you wish," he laughed. She wrapped her arms around him, burying her face into his chest. Muttering something about mistakes, yet not willing to let go, she smiled at the feeling of warmth she felt in his arms. Realizing only now that it was close to 50 degrees and the sky was getting darker.

"let's get back inside ok? It's getting ready to storm," Ulrich said taking her hands. She laughed and let herself be led into the gym. The others noticed an immediate change in the air. Sam had showed up, her backpack and jacket shoved in a corner as she set up the stage lights. Nicolas and Odd were setting up the lights on the other side of the gym. Aelita was stretching as she talked to Jeremy, they were laughing quietly at something.

"Look they're not at each others throats, and the world is safe again," Sam laughed. Odd ran to join her on the stage. He snatched up the mic.

"Ah yes, lovely aren't they?" he asked in his best announcer voice.

"Keep laughing Odd. Tonight's entertainment may include more than just the band," Yumi threatened playfully. She felt Ulrich's arms around her waist. The couple stood in contentment as Sam shined a light over on them.

"Lights are done," She laughed. The others snickered quietly. Ulrich took a step away from Yumi and turned to her.

"Dance with me," he said dramatically. She laughed and took his hand. He spun her. The others whooped and cheered. They danced to a music no one else could hear and smiled, seeing themselves in each others eyes. Should she ever forget this day? He'll be her memory.

**A/n uhm.. Yeah. This was just something I needed to write. I seen it in my head a thousand times when I listed to Memory. Which I don't own, DISCLAIMER DISCLAIMER: MEMORY IS OWNED BY SUGAR CULT. There, don't sue. R&R**


End file.
